Do You Trust Me?
by MarleneShadowheart
Summary: The signature scene from Aladdin featuring "A Whole New World". Unfortunately for them, they didn't know there was a chance of precipitation on that night. And 1000-year-old Persian rugs and rain don't mix very well. AT ALL. A parody, if you didn't guess!


**A/N: I got bored. And let's face it: whenever fanfictionites get bored, we write some pretty crazy stuff. This is just a brief example of that crazy stuff. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Disney, Aladdin, or A Whole New World. Frankly, I don't own anything. Which makes me sad. TT_TT**

* * *

Jasmine rushed over to the edge of her balcony and peered over the edge, confused but secretly relieved to find her suitor still in one piece.

"How're you doing that?" she asked, noticing what looked like an old Persian rug beneath his feet as he floated below.

Prince Ali flew up overhead and came to a hover beside her. "It's a magic carpet," he said, glad to finally have pleased her.

The carpet, as if it had a mind of its own, bent down and kissed the young princess's hand. "It-It's lovely," Jasmine stammered, flustered at the rug's magnificence.

Ali blushed, a sheepish grin on his face. "You, uh…you don't want to go for a ride, do you?" he asked. At Jasmine's unsure facial expression, he continued, "We could get out of the palace, see the world…"

"Is it safe?" she asked, stroking the carpet's fine material. She took back her words the moment she said them. She was supposed to hate him; he was like the other suitors, wasn't he?

"Sure, do you trust me?" said Ali, giving her a sly smile as he repeated his signature line.

Jasmine's heart nearly stopped as she remembered _him_, and how _he_ said that to her right before they jumped. She glanced upwards and studied her prince more carefully. "What?" she said, making sure she heard him right. It couldn't be _him_, could it?

"Do you trust me?" Ali said again, extending her his hand like he had done before.

Jasmine couldn't hold back her smile any longer. "Yes…" she said, taking his hand gracefully and taking the chance. She had to find out if it was really _him_. Besides, what could go wrong?

Prince Ali pulled her up beside him, and the carpet suddenly took off into the clear night sky with amazing speed. Jasmine instinctively grabbed onto him for support, then pulled away, embarrassed. She looked behind her, and saw her best friend and loyal pet, Rajah, left alone on the marble terrace outside her room. She waved goodbye, and allowed herself to relax as their transportation came upon local Agrabah, and her potential date, feeling the magic of the air, began to sing.

"_I can show you the world  
__Shining, shimmering, splendid  
__Tell me, Princess,  
__Now when did you last let your heart decide?" _He took a flower that Carpet picked from someone's garden outside their house, and handed it to Jasmine. Jasmine accepted the flower happily, breathed in its beautiful fragrance, and gazed at Ali lovingly as he continued the rest of his song.

"_I can open your eyes  
__Take you wonder by wonder  
__Over, sideways, and under  
__On a magic carpet ride,  
__A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view!  
__No one to tell us 'no', or where to go  
__Or say we're only dreaming…"_

As their carpet soared higher and higher until they were above the clouds, it was pretty obvious that they were now in a completely different part of the world. Jasmine, being all-inclusive, decided to sing along.

"_A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew!  
__But when I'm way up here  
__It's crystal clear  
__That now I'm in a whole new world with you!"  
_"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" _Ali harmonized along with her. As they flew on and Jasmine continued to sing, they came upon a flock of birds that were flying in the opposite direction and squawking to each other urgently. But the two riders, being awestruck with each other and how _clear_ the night sky was, decided not to take notice.

"_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling!  
__Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
__Through an endless diamond sky!  
__A whole new…_AAAHH!" Jasmine shrieked as water droplets began pouring out of the sky, drenching their hair, clothes, and most importantly…

Jasmine peered through the pelting rain that stung their skin and grabbed her date by the arm. "Ali, what do we do?" she cried, watching the stitching on their rug come completely loose.

Ali, whose poofy hat had drooped over his eyes, waved his arms around in a frantic search for something to grab onto. "I can't see! I can't see!" he shouted, flinging his arm to the right and knocking Princess Jasmine off the rug completely with a startled scream.

Hearing her cry, the young pretender lifted the soaking wet cloth away from his face and peered over the edge of their mode of transportation. "Aw, camel crap…" he cursed as he realized he just shoved the one heir to the throne of Agrabah off a magic carpet.

But that exclamation was soon silenced as the final stitching came apart, the tassels fell off, the rug flopped to the ground below into a pile of purple and golden thread, and Ali plummeted downwards towards the trees below.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please R&R! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
